Private Dancer
Треклист 1 I Might Have Been Queen 2 What's Love Got To Do With It 3 Show Some Respect 4 I Can't Stand The Rain 5 Private Dancer 6 Let's Stay Together 7 Better Be Good To Me 8 Steel Claw 9 Help 10 1984 Бонус-треки 11 I Wrote A Letter 12 Rock N Roll Widow 13 Don't Rush The Good Things 14 When I Was Young 15 What's Love Got To Do With It (Extended Version) 16 Better Be Good To Me (Extended Version) 17 I Can't Stand The Rain (Extended Version) Тексты песен I Might Have Been Queen I'm a new pair of eyes every time I am born An original mind, because I just died I'm scanning the horizon for someone recognizing That I might have been Queen For every sun that sets there is a new one dawning For every empire crushed there is brand new nation Let the waters rise, I have ridden each tide >From the gates of the city, where the first born died And I might have been Queen I remember the girl in the fields with no name She had a love Oh, but the rivers won't stop for me No, the rivers won't stop for me I'm a new pair of eyes, an original mind With my senses of old, and the heart of a giant And I'm searching through the wreckage for some recollection That I might have been Queen For every sage that falls, there is an ancient child And I might have been Queen I remember the girl in the fields with no name She had a love OOOOO, but the rivers won't stop for me No, the rivers won't stop for me I look up to the stars with my perfect memory I look through it all and my future's no shock to me I look down, but I see no tragedy I look up to my past, a spirit running free I look down and I'm there in history I'm a soul survivor A soul survivor, on the river But it won't stop I'm a soul survivor, on the river But it won't stop I might have been Queen I know the secret combination I'm a soul survivor "What's Love Got To Do With It" You must understand That the touch of your hand Makes my pulse react That it's only the thrill Of boy meeting girl Opposites attract It's physical Only logical You must try to ignore That it means more than that Chorus: Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a second hand emotion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart When a heart can be broken It may seem to you That I'm acting confused When you're close to me If I tend to look dazed I've read it someplace I've got cause to be There's a name for it There's a phrase that fits But whatever the reason You do it for me Chorus I've been taking on a new direction But I have to say I've been thinking about my own protection It scares me to feel this way Chorus What's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken Show Some Respect I made a resolution and I plan to keep my word But I need you to make it work You've gotta read the message and understand what's on my mind 'cause not to see would be a crime We could loose it any time chorus: We've gotta show some respect We've gotta learn to protect Don't take it for granted, I know that if we want to stay close we've gotta show some respect Well I believe in working but I believe in a little help 'cause I'm not a lot unto myself You got a thing of value Why settle for second best? We don't know what's up ahead We can't let ourselves forget chorus for the things that I love about you for the woman that you see inside Don't let it walk out the door Love follows every time A little respect for the things that I love about you and for the woman you see inside "I Can't Stand The Rain" [CHORUS I can`t stand the rain Against my window Bringing back sweet memories I can`t stand the rain Against my window Because here`s not here with me Hey window pane Do you remember How sweet it used to be When we were together Everything was so grand Now that we`ve parted There`s one sound that I just can`t stand CHORUS Private Dancer All the men come in these places And the men are all the same You don't look at their faces And you don't ask their names You don't think of them as human You don't think of them at all You keep your mind on the money Keeping your eyes on the wall Chorus: I'm your private dancer A dancer for money I'll do what you want me to do I'm your private dancer A dancer money Any old music will do I wanna make a million dollars I wanna live out by the sea Have a husband and some children Yeah, I guess I want a family All the men come in these places And the men are all the same You don't look at their faces And you don't ask their names Chorus (2 x's) Deutschmarks or dollars American Express will nicely...Thank You! Let me loosen up your collar Tell me do you wanna see me do the shimmy again Chorus Lets Stay Together Let me say that since Since we've been together Loving you forever Is all I need Let me be the one you come running to I'll never be untrue Let's, let's stay together Loving you whether, whether Times are good or bad, happy or sad I'm so in love with you Whatever you want to do Is alright with me You make me feel so brand new I want to spend my whole life with you Let me say that since Since we've been together Loving you forever Is all I need Let me be the one you come running to I'll never be untrue Let's, let's stay together Loving you whether, whether Times are good or bad, happy or sad Why, oh tell me, why do people break up Turn around and make up I just came to see You'd never do that to me, would you baby? Cause being around you is all I see So baby let's we all stay together Loving you whether, whether Times are good or bad, happy or sad "Better Be Good To Me" A PRISONER OF YOUR LOVE ENTANGLED IN YOUR WEB HOT WHISPERS IN THE NIGHT I`M CAPTURED BY YOUR SPELL CAPTURED OH YES I`M TOUCHED BY THIS SHOW OF EMOTION SHOULD I BE FRACTURED BY YOUR LACK OF DEVOTION SHOULD I, SHOULD I OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME THAT`S HOW IT`S GOT TO BE NOW CAUSE I DON`T HAVE NO USE FOR WHAT YOU LOOSELY CALL THE TRUTH OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME AND I THINK IT`S ONLY RIGHT THAT WE DON`T MEET AT NIGHT WE STAND FACE TO FACE AND YOU PRESENT YOUR CASE AND I KNOW YOU KEEP TELLING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME AND I REALLY DO WANT TO BELIEVE BUT DID YOU THINK I`D JUST ACCEPT YOU IN BLIND FAITH OH SURE BABE ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME THAT`S HOW IT`S GOT TO BE NOW CAUSE I DON`T HAVE THE TIME FOR YOUR OVER LOADED LINES YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME AND I REALLY DON`T SEE WHY IT`S SO HARD TO BE GOOD TO ME AND I DON`T UNDERSTAND WHAT`S YOUR PLAN THAT YOU CAN`T BE GOOD TO ME "Steel Claw" A NIGHT IN TELEVISION WONDERLAND ANOTHER FAIRYTALE ABOUT SOME RITCH BITCH LYING BY THE SWIMMING POOL IT`S THE GOLDEN SCHOOL LIVING`S EASY WHEN YOU MAKE THE RULES LAST FRIDAY WAS THE FIRST TIME IT ONLY TOOK ABOUT A HALF A MINUTE ON THE STAIRWAY IT WAS CHILD`S PLAY THE ODDS TURN TO EVEN WHEN YOU GIE UP BELIEVING IN THE CHORUS COLD LAW, STEEL CLAW TRY TO GET ON BOARD YOU FIND THE LOCK IS ON THE DOOR WELL I SAY `NO WAY...' DON`T TRY TO KEEP ME OUT OR THERE`LL BE HELL TO PAY I DON`T KNOW WHO`S RIGHT OR WHO`S WRONG BUT IT DOESN`T REALLY MATTER WHEN YOU`RE LYING IN THE GUTTER IT`S A SEE SAW A LONG HOT BATTLE WITH THE COLD LAW IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE STEEL CLAW THE POLITICIANS HAVE FORGOTTEN THIS PLACE EXCEPT FOR A FLYING VISIT IN A BLACK MERCEDES NO ELECTION TIME THEY CROSS THE LINE AND EVERYBODY RUNS TO WATCH THE PANTOMIME IF THEY COULD SEE WHAT`S GOING HERE AROUND THERE SO MANY PEOPLE HANGING ON THE EDGE CRYING OUT GOR REVOLUTION RETRIBUTION THE ODDS TURN OUT EVEN WHEN YOU GIVE UP BELIEVING IN THE CHORUS SOMETIMES I THINK I`M GOING CRAZY SOMETIMES I DO A LINE MAKES ME LAUGH MAKES ME WANT TO TAKE A JOYRIDE ON THE HIGH TIDE SOMETIMES I`M CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE MEANWHILE EDDY`S ON THE WEST COAST I HEARD HE`S SHACKING UP WITH SOME SWEET SENORITA UP IN FRISCO YOU AND I KNOW THE ODDS TURN OUT EVEN WHEN YOU GIVE UP BELIEVING IN THE CHORUS "Help" Help When I was younger, so much younger than today Never needed anybody's help in anyway But now those days are gone and I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door Help me if you can I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being around Help me get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me And now my life has changed in oh so many ways My independence seems to vanish in the haze And every now and then I feel so insecure And now I just need you like I never did before Help me if you can I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being around Help me get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me 1984 Nineteen Eighty Four Someday they won't let you Now you must agree The times they are a telling And the changing isn't free You read it in the tea leaves And the tracks are on TV Beware the Savage Jaw In Nineteen Eighty Four They'll split your pretty cranium And fill it full of air They'll tell you that you're eighty And really you won't care You'll be shooting up on everything Tomorrow's never there Beware the Savage Jaw In Nineteen Eighty Four Come see, come see Remember me I played in an all night movie role You said it would last But I guess we've enrolled In Nineteen Eighty Four Who could ask for more Nineteen Eighty Four Who could ask for more I'm looking for a vehicle I'm looking for a ride I'm looking for a party I'm looking for a side I'm looking for a treason That I knew in Sixty Five Beware the savage roar In Nineteen Eighty Four Come see, come see Remember me I played in an all night movie role You said it would last But I guess we've enrolled In Nineteen Eighty Four Who could ask for more Nineteen Eighty Four Who could ask for more Nineteen Eighty Four I WROTE A LETTER I wrote a letter to my love today I wrote it so hard on what I gotta say I`m down and out to tell you the truth A man can make the poor girl sing the blues You know what I couldn`t be with you When there`s a chance please give me a clue Untill I drown in a sea of booze A man can make the woman sing the blues,yeah Took my pride and I threw it away You gotta release me from this suffering You`ll find me everywhere running around Untill you showed up to find me in the gutter I wrote a letter to my love today I wrote it so hard on what I gotta say All my life is ending up the blues A man can make the poor girl sing the blues Yeah you can make the white girl sing the blues Took my pride and I threw it away You gotta release me from this suffering You`ll find me everywhere running around Untill you showed up to find me in the gutter I wrote a letter to my love today I wrote it so hard on what I gotta say I`m down and out to tell you the truth All my life is ending up blues When there`s a chance please give me a clue Cause you know what I couldn`t be with you Untill I drown in a sea of booze A man can make the woman sing the blues A man cam make the white girl sing the blues Yeah,yeah,yeah,oh yeah You got me singing the blues You got me singing the blues Yeah,yeah,oh yeah Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah. ROCK N ROLL WIDOW I'm sitting at home and the phone doesn't even ring I'm all alone again Not a sound in the house save the radio FM DJ filling up the emptiness Baby's on the road again Six weeks nation-wide opening the show And I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll Rock'n roll Outdoor concert, watching him play for me I fall in love again He says his music is everything Helpless, caught by the melody When he begins to sing Go on, tell me he's like all the rest And I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll Rock'n roll Watching him run I've got the feeling that he's already lost in the life So I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll To rock'n roll DONT RUSH THE GOOD THINGS Bought me a bottle of wine I'm gonna drink it tonight And you can join me It's gonna make us feel alright Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life I'm gonna sip it slowly I'm not gonna rock it back I am no historier but I I've learned from my past what I've learned Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life It's a slow job falling in love It's a slow job Falling in love it's a slow job Don't rush good things tonight You and me baby No need to rush it tonight Cause we got all the time in the world Get it back, get it back Get it back, get it back Get it, get it, get it, get it Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life when i was young The rooms were so much colder then My father was a soldier then The times were very hard When I was young When I was young I smoked my first cigarette at ten And for boys I had a bad yen I had quite a ball When I was young When I was young When I was young it was more important Pain more painful, the laughter much louder, yeah When I was young When I was young I met my first love at thirteen He was brown, and I was pretty green I learned quite a lot When I was young When I was young When I was young it was more important Pain more painful, the laughter much louder, yeah When I was young My faith was so much stronger then I believed in fellow men I was so much older then When I was young When I was young When I was young Категория:Альбомы Категория:ТИНА Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:Рок Категория:Переиздания включающие в себя неизданные песни Категория:Страницы с буклетом Категория:Страницы с турбуком Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Страницы с текстами песен 2 видов(текст страницы,буклет) Категория:Винил Категория:CD Категория:Страницы содержащие нескольно буклетов Категория:Студийные альбомы Категория:1984 Категория:1980-е